Arguments
by AsgardianGuardian
Summary: Neru and Miku argue again. Shocking huh? Well, the making up after part is new at least. NeruxMiku if you want it to be, but not really written as it.


**Disclaimer: Shockingly, I do not in fact own vocaloid. Amazing.**

Neru had a strong feeling it was going to be a bad day when the sun shining on her face woke her up far too early. Her foot getting tangled in the bed covers and causing her to fall flat on her face when she tried to get up confirmed it. Since it was apparently some kind of cosmic law that the worse off Neru was the better off Miku was it probably shouldn't have come as such a surprise that little miss perfect would be having a good day. Yet, somehow, when Miku ran up to her at the breakfast table shoving something in her face and smiling like a loon, the blonde still managed to be surprised.

"Neru Neru! Look look!" Miku yelled, shoving some magazine so close to Neru's face that all she could see was a blur.

"Get out of my face Miku, I'm not in the mood." Neru was actually quite proud of herself for managing not to yell at the overly excited girl. Somehow the teal-haired girl just managed to bug her.

"But look! My new single got to number one!" Miku squealed, still somehow oblivious to Neru's long standing jealousy over her success.

"Your point being?"

Miku's smile dropped slightly at the blonde's lack of enthusiasm. "Aren't you happy for me?" She asked.

"It's not like this is the first time." Neru answered bitterly.

"Why are you being so grouchy Neru?" Miku wondered.

"Maybe I'm just not impressed that you managed to charm a bunch of horny guys into buying your singles by wearing a tiny skirt and constantly flashing your panties at the audience! You can't even sing very well." Neru snapped back, her patience at an end. She instantly felt guilty though at the sight of tears in the other girl's eyes. She was about to say something when Miku ran from the room, leaving her alone with Luka and Keito's angry glares. "I know, I know, I'm going."

* * *

Moments later, upstairs, Neru wondered along the corridor towards Miku's room, pausing briefly outside at the sound of sobbing. Sighing, she knocked on the door quickly and asked if she could come in.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you." Was her only answer. Of course, she went straight in anyway.

"Miku, I just-"

"I said I didn't want to talk to you."

"Damn it Miku, this is hard enough as it is, stop making it harder." The blonde snapped, carrying on before the other girl could speak again. "Look I'm sorry okay?"

"Huh?" Neru felt even more guilt at the look of honest confusion on Miku's face, as if she honestly hadn't expected an apology.

"I didn't mean it alright? You're not a bad singer, you're a better singer than I am at any rate, and it's not like I can really comment on your dress sense." She added sheepishly, gesturing at her own scandalously short skirt. "So… yeah, that's all I wanted to say." With that, the blonde turned and left the room.

About five seconds later she was knocked flying by a teal blur crashing in to her and latching itself around her waist. "I knew you were sweet deep down, I just knew it!" The blur, she now realised was Miku, said, grinning like a maniac and rubbing her cheek over Neru's stomach.

"Gah, what the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, trying, and failing, to push Miku off of her. "Get off!"

"No." Was her reply, as Miku continued hugging and rubbing against her, argument apparently forgotten.

* * *

Downstairs, Keito and Luka smiled as they caught the tail end of the two younger girl's conversation.

"I'm going to go see if they want anything from the shop while I'm there." Keito told Luka, getting up and heading for the stairs. He was about halfway up when he froze in his tracks at one final yell.

"MIKU! DON'T RUB THERE!"

"On second thoughts, I think I'll just go." Luka just smiled at him as he left to get more ice cream.

**A/N: This ended up less funny and more crappy than I intended, but, it's written now so I might as well upload it. Hopefully someone enjoyed it at any rate.**


End file.
